


What The Hell's An Eliot?

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [66]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, I think this counts as fluff?, Multi, Parker doesn't appear in the story because she's In the Vents(TM), Protective Eliot Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: The ominous figure menacing Hardison forgets one key piece of information.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: OTP Drabble Project [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	What The Hell's An Eliot?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plan_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plan_M/gifts).



> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> This ship only comes at the end of my list because I keep my OT3s on a separate tab of the aforementioned spreadsheet. It's literally the ship that introduced me to the concept of an OT3, because like.... yeah. 

"Where's your girlfriend?" sneers a voice from behind Hardison.

Hardison gulps his orange soda without looking up from his keyboard. "Probably in the vents already," he says cheerfully. "Why?"

"Because that means there's nobody around to hear you scream."

Hardison swivels his chair, slouching a bit, to look at the ominous figure approaching him.

"Oh noooo," he says, voice high-pitched with false distress. "You've got me. Except," and here he begins to grin, "you forgot one thing."

The thug's eyes widen at the distant sound of a door being kicked off its hinges.

Hardison says, "I also have a boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
